Icha Icha Paradise:Late Night Sins
by Chubbyboy91
Summary: Jiraiya has to work late and goes home to an unexpected surprise.


-1Late Night Sins

"Jiraiya I want you to stay late and finish organizing these papers." The Fifth ordered.

"Ah why do I have to do it? What about Shizune?" Jiraiya asked.

"She's doing something more important tonight. Can please do this for me baby please?" Tsunade gave Jiraiya a sweet look.

"Oh alright. That cute look doesn't look right you're old to try and seduce." Jiraiya said under his breath.

"What did you say?!" Tsunade said angrily forming a fist about to let him have it.

"Uh nothing. Will you be up when I get home?"

"Yeah I got something special planned."

"Hmm I wonder what it could be?" Jiraiya grinned.

"You'll see now get to work." Tsunade said as she left the room.

Jiraiya began filing the papers.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had been going out for 3 years now. Jiraiya and Tsunade decided to move in together within the first year of being together. It was a steady relationship and it was a lot of trust between them . Even though Jiraiya would always sneak into the hot springs and look at the women, Tsunade knew them women meant nothing to him and if she caught him it would be hell to pay. Jiraiya was always faithful to her not the fact it would hurt her, but the fact he would be hurt if he ever cheated her.

"Ugh why did I ever agree to this?" Jiraiya said as he looked at the mountain of paperwork in front of him.

"Now I know why Tsunade drinks so much." Jiraiya continued filing.

--

After what seemed like forever Jiraiya was finished.

"Whew. Finally I'm done." Jiraiya stretched his arms out popping his joints.

"I wonder what Tsunade is doing? I better hurry home so I can see her special treat for me." Jiraiya drooled from the mouth thinking of her _surprise_.

He quickly left the Hokage's office and made his way to the Hokage Mansion. The moon lit the streets of Konoha.

"I have a feeling its gonna be a good night." Jiraiya said as he looked at the night sky.

--

Jiraiya crept into the Hokage Mansion hoping to surprise Tsunade.

"Hey sexy I'm home.' Jiraiya called but got no answer.

'Hm I wonder where she is?' he thought as he walked through the living room looking for evidence of his love being around.

'Hmm I guess ill go upstairs and wait,' Jiraiya went up the stairs and when he got to the top he saw the light coming from the bedroom.

'She must be in there' Jiraiya started fantasizing about Tsunade under the cover waiting. He went closer towards the room and started to hear moans.

'What the?' He knew those moans were Tsunade's, but Jiraiya knew it wasn't a sex toy causing this.

He made her throw all of them out, he was all the sex toy she needed. As he got closer to the room he peaked though the crack in the door to see the shadows of two figures. He could tell by the "Mountains" looming from one of the figures chest being Tsunade but he could not tell the other.

'I can't believe she would do this….after all we've been through." Jiraiya's eyes started to water thinking about all the good times and now it came to this.

He wiped the tears out his eyes and got a look of determination.

'Well, the Toad Sage isn't going to stand for this.' Jiraiya took a battle stance at the door.

He charged the door and hit it with overwhelming force. The door flew open and Jiraiya stepped in.

"I caught you lying….." Jiraiya lost his words. He could not believe who was in the bed next to Tsunade.

It wasn't a man that was in the bed.

"Jiraiya its not what it looks like." Tsunade grabbed the sheets to cover herself.

"I can't believe you would sleep with Shizune behind my back!" Jiraiya shook his head.

"Lady Tsunade I think I'm going to leave now." Shizune got out the bed and started to grab her clothes.

"Don't you move, stay there." Jiraiya ordered.

Shizune complied and crawled back in the bed next to Tsunade.

"Jiraiya I-" Tsunade couldn't put her words together.

"Tsunade why….."

"Jiraiya I'm so sorry." Tsunade's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"What?" Tsunade and Shizune were confused.

"You mean you're not mad?" Tsunade asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I am pissed that you wouldn't tell me about something like this, but I think you can make it up to me." Jiraiya smiled.

"…….I see what you're saying." Tsunade smiled.

She looked at Shizune and nodded, and Shizune nodded as well. They got out of the bed and went to Jiraiya.

Tsunade began kissing on Jiraiya and rubbing on hi chest. She slid his jacket off and he let it drop to the floor. Shizune started rubbing on his manhood, she could feel it getting hard.

"Lets finish this in the bed." Jiraiya told them.

They nodded and walked back to the bed, Jiraiya slapped them both on the ass. Tsunade and Shizune gave him a seductive glare as they laid down. Jiraiya took off the rest of his clothes and jumped in the bed next to his two ladies of the evening.

"Now Where were we?" Jiraiya asked in a sensual tone.

"I think we were about _here_." Tsunade said as she grabbed his member and started stroking it slowly.

Jiraiya's breathing got heavy as Tsunade stroked him. Shizune began to trail her tongue down his body. Tsunade started move down along with her. They finally made their way to the toad sages glory. Tsunade put her mouth on the head and proceed to go down, when she finally reached her limit Shizune licked on the parts she couldn't reach.

"Ohhh ladies…." Jiraiya was in a sea of pleasure.

Tsunade released his member from her mouth and began to lick it up and down, and Shizune decided to do it as well. Jiraiya was close to his release.

"I'm-" Jiraiya released himself onto Tsunade and Shizune.

They licked up the mess that Jiraiya had created.

"Finished already?" Tsunade asked disappointed.

"Not a chance." Jiraiya replied.

"Well it's my turn to have some fun."

Tsunade positioned herself over his member and slowly lowered herself on his member. She felt pleasure as she lowered herself more and more on Jiraiya. She started to go up and down in a rhythm sending waves of ecstasy throughout her body.

"Your not forgotten Shizune." Jiraiya motioned her to come over.

Jiraiya's hand began to explore her body mostly her lower area. Jiraiya expertly moved his fingers in and out of Shizune sending her into a similar trance as Tsunade. Jiraiya could feel there insides tighten, they were close to the edge. They let out a loud moan in unison. Jiraiya could feel there juices.

"Finished already?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not even close." Tsunade replied.

Tsunade climbed off of Jiraiya and Shizune took her place. She eased herself down slowly taking in every inch of him just as Tsunade did. Tsunade sat on Jiraiya's chest and was enjoying the sight in front of her. Jiraiya decided to test his tongue skills.

"Come here." Jiraiya slid Tsunade to his face.

"What are u do-" Tsunade's words were cut short as Jiraiya's tongue began to search her area out.

Tsunade began to moan loudly as the pleasure flowed through her.

"Oh Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled.

Jiraiya could feel them both tighten again he knew what was coming. Jiraiya thrusted himself into Shizune. She let out a loud moan that broke the silence in the Mansion. Tsunade came as well moaning in the same pitch as Shizune.

They climbed off Jiraiya and laid beside him. Shizune on the left and Tsunade on the right. It was too hot for sheets so they decided to sleep as is. Jiraiya stared at the two women that laid before him.

'This is a perfect story for my Icha Icha series.' Jiraiya thought as he fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: This is my one shot I hope you enjoyed it. I am about to start work on my other 2 stories I've been neglecting it but I will update those soon. Plz review.

Chubbyboy


End file.
